


Dancing With Demons 2.0

by AlexandriaArlene



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: After Happily Ever After, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hunting Demons, Love, M/M, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaArlene/pseuds/AlexandriaArlene
Summary: After Sebastian, Clary and Jace and Everyone else has started to have a sense of normalcy. They start getting attacked by demons and they don’t know who’s doing it. Their next adventure is starting now. And this is where it leads.





	1. Fire that Burns WIthin

The morning was one of Jace’s favorite times to be with Clary. He stared down at Clary as she slept. Her red hair messily covering most of her face. She looked so peaceful Jace thought to himself. He leaned down and pressed his lips against her forehead. He felt all the love in the world for her. He couldn’t describe how much he loved her. He loved being with her. Just the thought of one day her not being with him scared him. Her eyes started to flutter open slowly. 

Her beautiful green eyes stared up at him. For a moment she thought he looked like a lion. His locks of blonde hair. His gold eyes stared right back at her. He thought about this moment he wanted to remember everything. The fact she smelt like soap and sleep. And that he red hair was messier when she took a shower before she passed out. What he wanted more than anything.

“Morning.” She said half awake and half asleep. He brushed the hair out of her face. He pressed his lips against hers. She let her finger tangle themselves in his hair as they continued to kiss. Their kisses were always intense because they loved each other beyond belief. Jace slowly pulled away. 

“Move in.” Jace said. She was always here anyways and he couldn’t imagine it being any different. Jace thought it was about time. He had his own apartment for almost a year. It was about time that it be their apartment and not just his.

“What?” She said taken off guard. She was surprised. She had wanted to but she wanted to make sure this was real. She felt like if she pinched herself that it wouldn’t be real. Like everything would disappear. She was always surprised that he wanted to be with her. She felt so lucky to have him in her life. 

“Move in with me. You’re here almost every night anyways. And I want you to. I love you.” Jace replied. He was nervous that she was going to say no. He wanted so bad for her to say yes. More than anything that’s what he wanted. 

“Yes.” She said. It was low but he still heard it. He couldn’t help but smile and pulled her against him crashing his lips against her. Never in his life had he felt like the luckiest man in the world than in this moment. The women that he loved the most in this world had just agreed to live with him. It felt like the most serious thing in his life. After awhile he heard his phone vibrating against the nightstand. He felt himself sigh before he turned from Clary and answered it. Clary couldn’t help but giggle at his reaction. She didn’t want to leave either but she knew that this is the life they signed up for. He pressed answer. He wanted so bad not to answer but he knew that it could be important. 

“Izzy.” Jace said. Clary smiled. She couldn’t help but realize that all of her dreams were coming true. She watched as Jace talked on the phone. They had been through hell. They had a quiet six months. They had minimal demon hunting. Clary got the feeling that it was all going to change now. They had been through hell and back that she couldn’t imagine not being with Jace. 

“Um. Jace do you think you and Clary can come to the institute? There was a demon fight and Simon was almost killed and now we need help finding it and killing it.” Isabelle replied. Jace’s facial expression had changed from a smile to a frown. It wasn’t like he was mad Clary thought. More like he was worried. “Is he okay?” He asked. 

“Is he okay?” Jace said. Clary’s face changed too. She wanted to know what was going on. It almost sounded like someone was hurt.

“He’s in the infirmary getting checked out. I think he’s going to be okay.” Izzy replied. She still seemed worried but that hadn’t surprised Jace. It was normal of her. Jace remembered when he first met Clary how he just thought that Simon was a mundane that was going to get himself killed and maybe even Clary. The thought used to worry him. But Simon was coming into himself. 

“What happened?” Jace asked. Izzy knew that Jace would come. He always did. She knew part of it is that he couldn’t pass up fighting off a demon. Not only that he grew up with Izzy he wasn’t going to let anything happen to her. And Alec was worse. He was even more protective of her especially after Max was killed. 

“Do you remember the Abaddon demon that Simon stabbed well it came back. And now it’s after Simon. This is the second attack. The first one was last night. It’s getting stronger. We need help. Can you and Clary please help?” Izzy pleaded. Clary was still trying to watch Jace’s reactions to tell what was going on. She couldn’t tell for sure. 

“Are you and Simon in a safe spot for now?” Jace asked. Clary’s face went from being curious to slightly worried. Izzy was Jace’s family but Simon was hers. She knew either way she wasn’t going to get any answers until Jace gets off the phone. She settled back into the bed. 

“Yes.” Izzy said. It was true. She was going to just track the demon while they waited so that way, they had an idea of where they had to go to go fight this demon. Jace just wanted to make sure he had time to get Alec too. They all fought better when they fought in a group. 

“Just let us get ready and we will be at the institute as fast as we can.” Jace said. He didn’t want to. He was enjoying the morning that he was having with Clary. 

“Okay. I’ll see you in a little while.” She said and after that Izzy hung up the phone right after. Jace let a sigh out. He turned to look at Clary. She was beautiful. He had the most beautiful girl in his bed and he had to tell her they both had to get out of the bed to go fight a demon. Clary waited for a minute after he readjusted himself on the bed.

“The Abaddon demon has come back and he’s after Simon. Izzy wants us to help her fight it. I guess it’s getting stronger and it keeps coming back.” Jace said. Clary was surprised. The demon hadn’t been around since Valentine and Sebastian and that had felt like a life time ago. A lifetime that sometimes she forgot about. 

“Wow. That feels like a lifetime ago.” Clary replied. Jace saw it in her face she was thinking about the destruction her family had done. He always saw her slight guilt for her brother and for her father. It was always more for Sebastian because apart of her wished she could have saved him even though he was doomed the minute he had demon blood in his system. 

“I need to call Alec. We might need his help.” Jace replied. He pressed his lips against hers. It was soft and slow. It felt like everything. Clary wanted so bad to pull him back in bed and just keep kissing him for hours. Jace wanted to stay kissing her too. 

“Clary.” He groaned. As he pulled away. She smiled. She loved this man and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. He felt the same way about her. He was disappointed that they had to go.

“What? We have to go and you know it. Now call Alec.” She said. She pressed her lips to his cheek and got out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom so she could go get ready. Jace smiled as she got out of bed. He loved when she wore his shirts. He picked up his phone again and dialed Alec’s number. 

*-*-*

Alec laid next to Magnus asleep. His body was facing their bedroom door and Magnus was laying on his back. He was slightly awake. He couldn’t explain how happy Alec made him feel. In this moment he couldn’t imagine being with anyone else. Before he never thought that he wanted to grow old with anyone but he thought it about Alec. Alec turned over towards Magnus. 

“I love you.” He whispered. Magnus held Alec against him. 

“I love you too.” Magnus replied. Alec had his hair going in all kinds of directions and he thought that it was the cutest thing ever. Magnus always made sure that his hair was perfect. Alec thought that was adorable. Alec heard his phone ring. He turned around and pulled it off of the nightstand. 

He looked at it. It was Jace. Alec realized that they really hadn’t been on a mission in a while. “Hi.” He said. He sat up on the bed and Magnus stayed laying down. 

“Alec there is a demon after Simon and Izzy. Can you meet us at the institute?” Jace said. “We will do the debrief at the institute.” Jace continued. 

“Yes, I’ll be there.” Alec said. 

“In an hour.” Jace said. 

“Okay. I’ll be there.” Alec replied. He hung up the phone. 

“You have to go don’t you.” Magnus asked. Alec turned to look at him. He wanted to say no and just stay here. But he also missed fighting demons with Izzy, Jace and Clary. But he also loved being with Magnus.

“Yeah, it’s Izzy. She’s in trouble.” Alec said. Alec removed the covers on her and got out of bed, He pulled his long sleeve on and threw on his black jeans. He walked over to the side of the bed that Magnus was at. He leaned down kissing Magnus. He’d always done this every time he was about to leave. 

*-*-*

Izzy sat next to Simon. He stared at Simon’s arm. It was bleeding. The nurse had told them that Simon was going to be okay. That it was just a cut and that no demon blood was entered into the wound. 

“I called Clary and Jace.” Izzy told him. Simon nodded. He wished that she hadn’t. Not because they didn’t need the help because it brought him to a place of where Clary had to save him over and over and it made him fell less. But Clary didn’t see it like that she never did. Izzy never even saw that. There were times that he thought that Jace might see him as week. 

Not much later Jace and Clary walked in. They had been geared up. Clary always kept extra weapons at Jace’s because she was always there and if she wasn’t, she stayed at the institute. Jocelyn and Luke lived in a house together. On occasion she also stayed there. But where she loved being with Jace. That’s why she had agreed to move in with him. Izzy and Simon brought them into the kitchen. 

“Please tell me you’re not making us breakfast. I think I pass if you are no offense.” Jace muttered. He thought her food was inedible. And she always knew that she wasn’t a master chief. It used to hurt her feelings when they were younger but no so much anymore. Alec walked in not too much later. He was fully geared up. Clary pulled herself onto the counter as he walked in. Jace stood next to her making them almost the same height. 

“The demon that we are after is the Abaddon demon which Simon killed before he was a vampire. He wants revenge on Simon for what happened.” Izzy started when Alec sat down at the table that was in the kitchen. 

“Why now? After all this time.” Clary questioned. It really wasn’t one that she needed the answer to. It just seemed strange why it cared so much that Simon had stabbed it now. It had happened before Valentine. And Valentine had been gone for almost two years and Sebastian almost for an hour. 

“I don’t know.” Simon said. He knew that Clary had good intentions by asking but honestly it felt she was questioning him. When he didn’t know. All he knew as he was with the girl he was falling in love with and now she probably thought he was weak. Probably thought that he didn’t deserve her.

“I’m sorry. It’s just weird. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad. “Clary said realizing how it affected Simon. Simon didn’t respond back to her. They sat there trying to map out what to do next. It was a little while before Maryse walked into the kitchen.

. “The demon is at Pandemonium.” Maryse said when she walked in. Immediately after she said that Clary jumped from the counter and stood next to Jace. Jace was still leaning up against the counter. Izzy stood up from her chair where she was sitting next to Simon. Simon followed. Alec stepping from behind the counter. They walked out of the kitchen one by one. They then walked out of the institute. Clary walked next to Jace. He grabbed her hand and they continued to walk. Eventually she pooled her hand away and rubbed it against her pants from the sweat. 

They were soon at Pandemonium and Clary couldn’t help but to remember that this place had changed her life forever. This place had helped her find who she was and on top of everything it gave her a chance at real love even if Valentine had also created so much pain it wouldn’t change anything. This was the place that she met Jace. The place that was a start for what she hoped would be the rest of her life. And the fact that they were moving into together meant that they were taking the next step. 

“You okay?” Jace asked as they were standing in a crowd watching Izzy lure the demon into a room. It was normally best to go along with Izzy’s plan. It was just best to do it that way because any other way would probably cause suspicion on everything. She looked at Jace and he still looked like a lion to her. She thought about that night. She thought about the dress Izzy wore that night and the wig. It was a lot like what she was wearing right now. And she thought about how Alec and Jace had came in behind her and helped her with the demon. 

“Yeah I’m okay.” She replied. 

Jace and Clary moved out to the dance floor. Clary danced next to Jace. She just kind of swayed next him. He stood in front of her and he was watching Izzy from afar. Waiting for the signal to follow Izzy and the Demon into the same room. Jace leaned down so his lips were against Clary’s ear. “Déjà vu. I hope this time you don’t scream though.” Jace whispered. He never took his eyes of Izzy. Her safety was the most important thing. Alec stood next to the bar pretending to drink. He was really drinking sprite. Simon stood next to the DJ. 

Izzy got close to the demon. Simon didn’t like it much but he knew that she’d never do anything that she didn’t have to. Izzy walked into the room without giving the demon any sort of warning. Simon was the first to follow. He was already jumpy because of how much he had fallen for Izzy. Clary could tell that he wasn’t going to let her go if he had an option in the matter. Simon sometimes thought why Izzy would stay when Clary didn’t. But then he realized that Clary belonged with Jace the moment they met. They were puzzle pieces that matched each other perfectly. And they were going to fight until the moment that they were together. 

Jace held onto her hand and kept her close until it was time. Alec followed Simon and Izzy. And after Alec put his drink down and followed Jace pulled Clary by her hand making his way through the crowd. When they got into the room it was a little musty and you could tell that people came in here to smoke. Clary looked around the room and saw there were three of the same demon. They would have to fight them at once. They couldn’t let the demons work together to fight them. 

Izzy trapped the first one with her whip. You could hear the smack of the whip hitting against its skin. Simon drew the sword out and stabbed the sword into the demon over and over again. Izzy watched as the flesh of the demon broke out into a blazing fire. Simon pulled the sword away from it. They knew that wasn’t the original demon because if it had been the rest would have disappeared. 

That one was the easiest he had ever fought normally would take much more than just a stab but then he remembered that there were two more that were most likely going to be much harder. Actually, he knew for a fact that they were because he had already fought this demon before and both times it could have killed him because each time, he barely escaped the demon. Simon didn’t know how he survived in the first place. He figured that it was because he always had Izzy by his side. 

They gathered the second one but the third took a liking in Clary like it personally wanted her guts. Jace saw as the demon realized who she was as hard as it was for him to accept that all he wanted to do was protect her but he knew that he couldn’t hold her back. He had to let her know for herself that she could do this and that she would have him through anything and that wasn’t going to change. Not ever. 

“Clarissa Morgenstern.” The demon hissed her name and moved towards her she slid to the other side of it so she had time to draw a rune or decide to stab it she didn’t know what she was going to do because if this was the originated one it wouldn’t go down as easy. Jace moved in front of the demon to distract knowing the demon probably thought that he was Sebastian even if he wasn’t he could distract it long enough for Clary to create the rune that would freeze it into place and they could handle the other one because Jace didn’t believe that this was the originating demon.

Clary drew the rune on her palm with the stele. She dragged it across her skin as she created each and every curve. It was looking more like a scar in each and every motion. Then she held the rune in front of it and watched it freeze when it went to grab Jace. Clary moved around the demon and stood next to Jace. He moved toward the one that Alec, Simon, and Izzy had been fighting. 

Izzy was struggling to keep in place. Simon held his sword against it. Alec was trying to help Izzy keep it in place once they did, they knew that Jace had to ask one question. This demon was the strongest of the three. It was the catalyst. 

“Why did you come after Simon now after all of this time?” Jace asked.

“Because I just found out that Valentine and Sebastian were dead and if they found out that I was easily beaten by a mundane then he would have killed me himself.” The demon replied. 

Jace wanted to say ‘wow hell’s slow’. Jace knew that now he could kill him because that meant that nobody sent the demon after them because any other information couldn’t be trusted. This information could barely be trusted. 

Demons couldn’t be trusted. Jace took the sword and drove it into the demon and pulled it out quickly. He did it again. Clary was standing right next to him and plunged her blade into the demon. Demon blood splatting on the both of them. They all watched as this set on fire a larger fire then before but it didn’t seem to hurt anyone but the demon as it screamed so loud that no one could even focus on something else.

Clary knew that it was all glamour but she was still always surprised when no one could hear what was going on. When it was gone Izzy ran into Simon’s arms and helped get out of the room and back to the institute. Alec could tell that Clary and Jace needed some time where it was just them so he decided to go back to the apartment to see Magnus. Clary looked like she was lost in her own thoughts. 

“I love you.” Jace said moving towards her to cup her face in his hands brushing her hair out of her face. He wasn’t sure what she was thinking but he knew that whatever she was thinking he’d be there from start until the end. He could tell that when she was this deep in thought that it was never good. 

“I love you too.” She replied. He took the time to kiss her and really kiss her. His lips pressed against her. There tongues touched and moved slowly against each other. Clary felt her heart race. No matter what his kisses made her lose her thought. He was trying to make whatever pain that she might be feeling fade away. He knew that she still felt pain over Valentine and Sebastian and what they did. When they said Morgenstern he knew that she felt that pain because she wasn’t a Morgenstern she was fray. It was different for her because when he changed his name it didn’t carry baggage like hers did. People didn’t give him weird looks but they did with her because she was Valentine’s last blood relative that was still breathing. They gave him looks for being raised by him and Jocelyn would always get looks for being married to him. 

“You’re not like him. It doesn’t matter what anybody says you’re not like Valentine. You love so much more then him and I know that because I know what it’s like to be loved by you and love is what makes you stronger. He believed that love is weakness you’re the opposite of anything that Valentine ever was. And I’d know because I was raised by him.” Jace told her.

“I know you’re right.” Clary whispered she wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled against him. She wanted to go home and spend it with him. Valentine had already caused her so much pain. 

“This place forever changed me three years ago.” Jace told her and she couldn’t help but smile. She couldn’t help but feel her heart flutter at his words because she agreed her life changed to the moment, she saw him stab the demon. And she had screamed because she had thought he killed a boy. 

“Why because you killed a demon with blue hair?” Clary asked. She wanted to hear him say the words. She didn’t know why but she did. Jace smiled at her because he knew to that she just wanted to hear those words.

“No because that’s the day the girl I love came into my life and showed me what it was like to truly love someone and showed me that some things are worth fighting for. You showed me that Valentine raising me meant nothing and that anything without you isn’t a life worth living. I love you.” Jace told her whispering each and every word to her. She couldn’t help but smile as he ran his fingers through her hair calming her.

“I love you and this place changed my life too.” She replied. He wrapped his arms around her. He just wanted to stay like this forever with her but that was the easy part with them. They could just be together and not say a word. He loved watching her draw and she loved when he played the piano. It was a soft melody a lot of the time. Valentine may have made him play for demon reasons but that’s all he had to get lost into sometimes. Now he had Clary and playing with her hair and everything else just kind of felt like it was all natural.

“Are you ready to go home?” Jace whispered and she nodded her head. “Home” That was a crazy thought. His apartment was now hers. Clary put the runes on him and her to glamor themselves so they could leave. He grabbed her hand and walked out the room and led her through the crowd and to the car that they had come in. He opened the door for her and they started walking. They walked into the apartment and he dropped his gear and his boots by the door and soon

Clary did the same. She felt exhausted. She went to shower and Jace did the same thing after she was done. Afterwards Jace sat down on the couch so she decided to sit next to him. A few seconds later he moved her so she was in his arms. He felt her wet hair against his chest. She felt his wet hair against her shoulder. She fell asleep in his arms and he looked down at her and for a long time he had to fight himself to tell himself that he didn’t have to wake himself up. For the first time he didn’t feel like he was going to wake up and be fighting Valentine. He knew this was real and it wasn’t going to end.

He knew that what he had fought for so long had finally come true. They had both been through hell and back. So, at this point they knew what ever happened they would find a way to get through it.


	2. Moving Out

Clary was putting her art supplies into a box at Luke’s house. She just told her mom and Luke that she was moving out. Neither of them was surprised. Her and Jace had gone through so much and they had become so much stronger because of it.

“You almost done.” She heard someone say from the doorway of her bedroom. She turned and smiled. It was Jace. They had agreed to meet there when he was done at Alec and Magnus’ place. He slowly walked over to where she was standing. 

“Yeah. I just got to pack a few more things.” She replied. She couldn’t help but be excited. Her and Jace were taking another step towards being together. She could help but let her heart skip a beat. Jace stopped her for a second. He moved her so they were facing each other. He let his hand move to her cheek and slowly move her hair out of the way.

“By the angel, you are so gorgeous.” He whispered. He pressed his lips against hers. She opened her mouth slightly allowing him access. He moved his hand so it was tangled up in her hair. He pulled her so close that he could feel her heart beat racing. It was moments like this that reminded her just how much she loved Jace. She couldn’t describe it. This was the person that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. He was gentle with the things he loved. Just like the falcon. 

He pulled away for a second and she pulled her towards him this time. He was starting to lose any self-control that he was trying to hang on to. He pulled away again. 

“Packing. You need to finish packing.” Jace said completely out of breath. Clary couldn’t help but slightly giggle. Jace grabbed the tape and started taping the rest of the boxes while Clary put the rest of the art supplies in the current box that she had in front of her. 

Jace taped close the next box. “I love you.” He said. She smiled and looked at him. “I love you too.” She replied. “Let’s go put the stuff in the car.” She continued. Luke and Jocelyn were talking outside when they came out. Clary and Jace loaded the boxes in the truck. Luke got in the care and drove them to Jace’s apartment. Living in New York they always found it easier to bus and subway around town. But it was moments like that it would be easier to have a car. 

But there was also the fact that if they really needed it they could create a portal to go anywhere they needed to. Jace sat in the front seat with Luke and Clary sat in the back seat. It was about a twenty-minute drive. Clary was on her phone texting Simon. She tuned out the conversation Jace and Luke were having. It was too hard to have a conversation with them up there and her back there. When they got there, Clary hopped out of the truck. Jace did after she did. Luke stopped Clary in her path. 

“I love you Clary. Your mother does too. Don’t forget that you always have us even if you are an adult.” Luke said. Clary nodded. He roped her into a bear hug. He helped Clary and Jace take her stuff upstairs to the apartment. He left after they got her 4 boxes up there. When Luke left, she couldn’t believe it. She set down the last box. 

“Are you okay?” Jace asked. 

“Yeah.” Clary replied. She smiled. She ripped the tape off the first box. Jace watched her for a moment. He could tell that she was getting tired. And it might be time to tell her she can go lay down. Jace admired her. Her hair was a mess and she was so tired but she started out putting her art supplies away in the nightstand. Jace had already let her keep that stuff in that door already. 

“Hey why don’t you go lay on the bed. You look tired.” Jace said. Clary looked at him for a second.   
“But my stuff is all over the apartment.” Clary said. Jace couldn’t help thinking she was cute. They could be worried about it but they had all the time in the world.

“We can do that tomorrow.” Jace said. Clary just sighed in defeat. She went into the bedroom and slipped on one of Jace’s shirt and got under the covers. Jace started putting her stuff away because he didn’t want her to worry about it. She had only really left her clothes to put away. It was about 5pm when Clary woke up again. 

“Jace.” She called from the bedroom. She made it to the kitchen and Jace was making dinner. It smelt like pasta. She walked behind him. She hugged him from behind. “I love you.” She said. She couldn’t describe how happy that he made her.


	3. The Fear that Lies Beneath

Clary was in the dark alone until she wasn’t, he stood there in front of her. And he had seemed to be watching her. His eyes were cold and dark with nothing filled in them. They were as dark as they were that day and nothing was going to change that. Nothing could. He would always be one of the most twisted men she had ever met. He would always be a face of darkness. Sometimes Clary was grateful she knew who he was and he wasn’t a faceless person. 

Sometimes she thought about being his daughter and what that made her. If she was like him. If some of who he was is in her blood. If her blood is tainted because he is her father and there wasn’t much that she could even do about that fact. She always felt like there was a part of her that was evil because of him. Apart of her that thought that the part of herself she got from him would affect who she is as a person. He changed both of his kid’s blood. Kids that he should have just loved without any conditions and now he was standing in front of Clary with the coldest eyes. 

“You’re supposed to be.” Clary broke off. She couldn’t understand how he was supposed to be dead and Lilith couldn’t have brought him back to because then the balance wouldn’t be balanced that’s how she did it with Sebastian. And she hadn’t raised anyone from the dead recently. 

“Dead.” Valentine replied as he moved closer to her with saying the word. The word scared her because he was supposed to be dead but he wasn’t. He was standing there right in front of her and she was at a loss for words. She wanted him dead. She hated that feeling but he is the one that put everything in motion. 

“What are you doing here?” She said. She had a sword behind her but she was only going to use it if she really needed to and it depended how far Valentine was willing to go this time. She didn’t want to believe that he was still alive because if he was nothing would turn out nothing would go right for anyone. She wanted to believe that this was all just a bad dream. 

“Is that anyway to talk to your father?” Valentine replied. 

“No, you are not my father. Luke is more of a father then you will ever be. By the angel you experimented on your own children. Now what are you doing here?” Clary replied. 

“Now Clarissa what makes you any different from me. You are dark enough to kill your own father and your own brother.” Valentine replied. 

“I will never be like you. You aren’t my family. Now what the hell do you want?” She yelled this time. She could feel as she was gritting her teeth. She could only feel the hatred for the man that almost took everything from her. 

“I want revenge. You ruined everything. You ruined my marriage. You ruined my plan to rule the shadow hunters. You ruined everything.” Valentine yelled causing her to flinch in the darkness as she was standing right outside of Pandemonium. She almost thought that he was going to smack her. He definitely had it inside him to hurt her emotionally and physically. Anyway, that he could. This might have been one of the worst dreams that she could ever. To face a man who claimed to be her father but never cared enough about her to actually be her father. 

“I didn’t do anything. I was born and I wasn’t going to let destroy the shadow hunters with your experiments. Your experiments that hurt so many people. As for your relationship with my mom everything that happened was your fault.” Clary yelled. She was terrified but she wasn’t going to let him know that. She was going to pretend until the very last moment. 

“You did this to me.” Valentine yelled as he took out his sword and was about to dive the knife into her abdomen. It felt like that night when Jace showed up except that Jace wasn’t there. He was just not there and that’s when Clary felt her stomach turn into knots. That was worse than Valentine being there. That was worse than the sword that was near her body. She felt the blood draining from her body. 

Jace watched as Clary was sleeping and he notice that she begun to roll over and he could see the tears falling down her face as she rolled away from him. He noticed that she was having a nightmare. He gently brought his hand down to her cheek to wipe the tears away from her eyes. He could feel the fear that she was feeling. He gently brought her upwards and her eyes flashed open filled with fear. Jace brought her into his lap and she buried her head in his neck. She just felt so scared.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jace asked. Clary didn’t want to tell him that he wasn’t there so she didn’t say anything but Jace knew her well enough to know that it was the recurring dream that she had a lot but not in a long time. “It was Valentine wasn’t it.” Jace said realizing that it was about him. She had those nightmares a whole of a lot more then Sebastian. Jace always believed that was because Clary believed that Valentine created who Sebastian was when he used the demon blood on him. And she feared that Valentine and Sebastian were right. That she wasn’t a good shadow hunter. That she was going to end up hurting people like they were. 

“You weren’t there.” Clary whispered. When she has fought demons, she’s never needed Jace to be there. She could always do it on her own but having a dream about Valentine. The one man that she feared more then everything else. And that one man was her father. Her and Jace both dealt with their issues in different ways. Jace was sarcastic and Clary tried to fight and shove it as far down as she possibly could. Jace pulled away from her for a moment to look in her green eyes. He cupped her face as his thumbs wiped away the tears that were flowing down her face.

“Valentine is dead. He can’t get to us and even if he was, I will always be here. I will always fight to protect you but even though I’m willing to do all that for you Clary, you don’t need me too. I’m here because you want me and I want you. I’m also here because I’m in love with you so it has nothing to do with you needing me to protect you. I fight to protect you because I love you. Just as you fight to protect me.” He said.

“I know. I just. I don’t know. Valentine is my father and I wasn’t strong enough then.” Clary replied. Jace knew that wasn’t true. Clary was the strongest person that he knew that was part of the reason that he fell in love with her. It was part of the reason that he fell for her in the beginning.

“You’re the strongest person I know.” Jace replied. He pulled her into a kiss. A kiss that Clary let herself get lost in. Something that Jace felt like she needed. She just needed to know that he was right there and he held her in his arms so close and they said absolutely nothing just knowing that he was there made everything better.

“Do you want a fearless rune?” Jace asked but Clary didn’t want any more runes at the moment. She just wanted to stay in his arms. She didn’t want to be afraid she just wanted to be with him. She just wanted to relax and not worry about anything else but that wasn’t going to be as easy as she wished that it was. Jace didn’t know what exactly she was thinking but he did know that no matter what that they were going to get through whatever she was going through at the moment.

“No. I think I’m okay now.” Clary replied sitting in his lap. He brought her closer and they kissed. Clary knew that they both needed to shower soon because there was some stuff that they both needed to handle. 

“We need to shower.” She whispered.

“Yes, we do.” Jace replied continuing to kiss her as he moved her onto her back as he hovered over her. 

“That’s not what I meant.” Clary replied. She wouldn’t care if they did but it would be a longer shower then she expected to take if he went in there with her. She wanted to but she didn’t know if it was a good idea. It wasn’t long before Clary heard her cell phone ringing. 

“Hello.” She said.

“Hey Clary do you think that I could come over and talk to you?” Izzy asked. Izzy sounded scared and like something was going on. It didn’t sound good. Clary knew that Simon was gone fighting a demon so she wasn’t going to turn Izzy away. 

“Yeah that’s fine.” Clary replied looking over at Jace. She wished that she could just stay in his arms but she couldn’t not with knowing that Izzy was this upset it just couldn’t happen. “Well I’m on my way.” She replied. Clary hung up the phone. Clary stood up from the bed and moved to the dresser that had been in their room.

“Where’d you go?” Jace asked still sitting on the bed. He knew that something was going on but he didn’t know what was going on. 

“Izzy’s coming over now and besides you realize that you’re supposed to be meeting up with Alec at the institute. So, shower and get out of here.” Clary replied. He groaned as he stood up and put on the sweat pants he had on the floor so he could make his way to the bathroom. 

***

Izzy watched his body so lifeless on the ground as she stared at him laying on the ground with not even a breath left in his body. His eyes then opened and apart of her felt relieved because that meant that he was still alive. That his heart was still beating.

“Isabelle.” Max said coldly.

“Max you’re alive.” Izzy replied looking at him but the blood was still on his body then she realized each and every time that she looked at the blood that all she had to do was believe him but she didn’t. She told him that he was just being childish but he wasn’t. He wasn’t. That was all that went through her head for so long and there was nothing that she could do to ever to make it better. It was just supposed to be like that.

“No.” Max said.

“I don’t understand. How is this happening then?” Isabelle replied. Max stood up and moved towards her limping and looking broken. It didn’t look like her brother anymore. It looked like a completely different person.

“You did this to me. You didn’t believe me. If you had I’d still be alive.” Max yelled as he came closer to her but it wasn’t her fault. It couldn’t be her fault. She didn’t even believe that what he said was happening could ever happen. Then again, she never imagined that there could be a half demon and half shadow hunter.

“No Sebastian killed you.” Izzy said. She wasn’t going to believe that she couldn’t ever cause one of her siblings’ death she’d never be able to survive it. 

“Yeah but you might as well of handed him the weapon to do it.” Max replied. She fell to the ground crying and felt as she woke up. It was weird because she didn’t feel like it was just a dream. She looked to the other side of the bed and realized that Simon was still gone on the demon hunt. Izzy didn’t need someone a lot of the time but she did this time. Izzy decided that she was just going to talk to Clary because she needed to talk to someone.

When she got over to Clary and Jace’s she knocked on the door Clary came to the door. Izzy came in but she didn’t know what to say first. She was so lost. Could Max be right? Was it her fault that he was dead? She didn’t know anymore. She felt like she was reliving that night all over.

“Simon’s away and I can’t talk to Jace and Alec about this. They wouldn’t understand.” Izzy said. She didn’t know that Jace was still here.

“Well Jace is in the shower but he’s leaving soon to meet up with Alec.” Clary replied. Clary hadn’t showered yet but she was going to as soon as she was done talking to Izzy. It just kind of seemed like everything was all over the place. It didn’t seem like everything was okay. Clary had thoughts of Valentine a lot and she was always thinking about Max. 

“Well last night I had a nightmare about Max. He was covered in blood but he was alive and he was telling me that it was my fault that he was dead. That if I would have just believed him that he would still be alive today.” Izzy said. Clary knew that wasn’t true. Sebastian just would have just killed them all. Sebastian had been her brother. She just felt like her entire bloodstream was tainted that even though she had Jocelyn’s blood she felt like Valentine had tainted it. 

“It’s not your fault if you would have believed him, we would have gone to both of your guy’s funerals. Not just his and I also know that Sebastian would have killed us all if he could and you fought him.” Clary replied. Then Jace walked out of the bathroom into the living room noticing that Izzy stopped talking but wasn’t going to ask about it. He knew that it wasn’t about Clary and that Clary would tell him later. He walked over to Clary and pecked her lips. He wouldn’t mind making out with her but he knew that Izzy would make to much of a deal about it and normally that wouldn’t matter but it did. 

“I’ll see you later.” Jace said and Clary nodded. She watched as Jace walked out the door and she remembered when she thought he was her brother all that pain it caused her every time she had to watch him walk away. It left her heart with an ache in her body like nothing would ever be okay. It left her with a feeling that everything wasn’t okay. When he said that he just wanted to be her brother and nothing more it broke her heart even more than anything else. Now she felt happy that they are together and there’s nothing that can change that.

“I know but I can’t help but feel like this. I feel like it’s my fault. Like I could have done more to protect him.” Izzy replied but Clary knew that wasn’t true. Everyone thought that Jace was Valentine’s fault. There are only two people that Izzy should be blaming. Clary felt the guilt because Valentine was her father and Sebastian her brother but a lot of the time she tried to push those ideas away. Those ideas that it’s her fault.

“No matter what just remember Max loved you.” Clary said unsure what to say anymore. Izzy hugged Clary and help make the pain not seem so real but in all reality the person that she needed was Simon. That’s who she needed to hold her and tell her that everything would be okay. 

“Okay.” Izzy replied.

“Are you okay when I bring up this stuff, I worry that you’ll get upset?” Izzy said. Clary wanted to say that she was perfectly fine but she wasn’t she was feeling like crap lately because of Sebastian and Valentine.

“You didn’t upset me I was already upset.” Clary replied. 

“Why what happened?” Izzy said. Izzy was there for Clary like Clary was there for her. They didn’t mind listening each other most of the time.

“I had a nightmare about Valentine being alive. It’s been a really long time since I’ve had this nightmare. I told Jace I was okay but I don’t know if I am. I just know Valentine is a hard topic for him because of everything Valentine did to Jace. I wish I could say that sometimes I forget but I don’t. I’m not sure that I’m ever going to be okay with knowing who my father is. There are days I wished that I didn’t know who he is.” Clary said to Izzy. Izzy knew that everything was tough for the both of them and also knew where she was coming from neither one of them really had that great of a past. 

Izzy’s was covered in Max’s murder. Clary’s was covered with all the family mass murdering. Her father and the brother had committed so much murder and there wasn’t a way to escape that.

“Valentine may be your father but Luke as far as anyone else is concerned he is your dad. Valentine only donated his sperm your nothing like him.” Izzy told her but it didn’t feel that way. Sometimes she wondered if she was more like her father then she was willing to admit. She wondered it at times but never brought it up. How was she supposed to bring it up to Jace or Izzy? Jace would understand but she didn’t. They both did horrible things and she never could get away from it. She was never going to be able to escape this mess that used to be her life. She didn’t know what to do anymore. 

“Yes, but was Valentine just evil or what made him that way to do everything he did to Jace, Sebastian, my mom, and me. Sebastian was just created evil he didn’t just change. He was always that way because Valentine put demon blood in him. I just don’t know what to think of it anymore.” Clary replied.

“Valentine became evil we know that and what he did to every one doesn’t make that better. Valentine is to blame for those two years of heart ache. He isn’t responsible for all the love and all that you and Jace would go through just to be in each other’s arms. That doesn’t change. Valentine was supposed to be dead but this time he’s going to stay dead.” Izzy replied. Clary threw her arms around Izzy knowing that’s what she needed. Izzy had talked her out of her head and reminded her of everything that she already knew. 

“Thank you. You’ve always been here to talk to when Jace doesn’t know what to do because as much as I love him, I don’t know how I would bring up the topic of Valentine.” Clary replied. Clary pulled away from her and knew the comments about her clothes were going to be coming soon. 

***

Alec stood there and Magnus was calling out to him. All he wanted was help but Alec was stuck there. His body frozen and he couldn’t make it to Magnus. He sat there as he watches him grow older and older. As his body seemed to giving out and his eyes shut. They closed and that’s when Alec knew that Magnus was giving up?

“No.” He shouted but it wasn’t enough. It would never be enough and that would forever be in his head. Nothing could change it ever. Nothing would ever be able to change it because Magnus was the one who gave up. 

Alec sat at the café waiting for Jace remembering the dream. The dream that he wasn’t ever going to forget. The dream that would be forever with him standing in the back of his head always wondering if that could happen if Magnus would give up on them on day. Alec couldn’t help but think that Jace is always late never on time for anything. 

He was always running late now days but now he knew it was because he was finally happy truly happy with Clary and as much as he didn’t like it at first, he was happy that they found each other. That they were able to be together now that Valentine and Sebastian are out of the picture. Jace walked through the door of the café not even really caring that he was late he never did.

Jace was the first guy to come into Alec’s life outside of his family and that had been a part of the reason that Alec thought he fell in love with Jace. That and he thought it would protect him. That it would protect him when it came to everything.

“Hey.” Jace said as he sat down. He was worried about Clary after this morning and not sure what to think about Izzy coming over and not wanting to talk to him about whatever is going on but Clary would tell him. Clary would tell him when it came down to everything.

“Hey.” Alec replied. Alec called Jace here and that meant that something was wrong otherwise he would have just come to the apartment and not here. He knew that Jace would tell Clary but he didn’t want to have Clary feel awkward about them having conversations alone. Clary wouldn’t have minded but he would still feel bad that Alec didn’t want to talk in front her. Normally he wouldn’t mind but it involved Sebastian and that was a swore subject for the both of them.

“What’s up?” Jace replied looking at Alec knowing that something was wrong. He just didn’t seem himself at all right now. Everything was just really bad as of right now in Jace’s head. He knew that Clary said that she was okay but Jace didn’t know if that was true.

“Nothing waiting for you to get your lazy butt out of bed so we can go demon hunting.” Alec lied. Now he knew something was wrong because Alec wanting to hunt wasn’t unusual but actually him to recommend it before Jace is what he found weird.

“What’s going on?” Jace asked. Alec didn’t understand because normally Jace would jump at the chance to go demon hunting that was something he liked to do. He wanted to protect Clary but eventually the both them accepted the demon hunting was something that they were going to continue to do. 

“I had a nightmare that I couldn’t save Magnus that night in hell.” Alec replied. For a minute his mind drifted to Clary because she had a nightmare about Valentine. It was weird that they both had dreams connecting them to that war. 

“You know that you would do everything to save Magnus and you did save him. We even sacrifice Simon’s memory and mortality to save him.” Jace replied. Alec began to feel better about everything. Jace was trying to figure out why Alec and Clary had a nightmare on the same night. He thought about it and it didn’t make sense. Their dreams were connected but there was a missing piece. He just couldn’t figure it out. Then he remembered Izzy’s face this morning. He had to find out if she had a nightmare because if that’s the case it could be a demon. The signs were there. There just needed to be one more clue to investigate the situation. 

He grabbed his phone as he told Alec that he was going to call Izzy and Clary here because he needed to ask them about what Izzy was upset about. If it was fear, he was almost positive that it was a demon because if it was then he would almost be sure that he could investigate this enough to say if this was a coincidence or not.

“Clary, I need you and Izzy to come to the café down the street I need to ask Izzy something important.” Jace said. Jace sounded worried because normally they would flirt over the phone more than anything else. He knew the question would have to be very important if he didn’t ask her how things were going. Jace would have said something about this morning if he wasn’t worried about something completely different.

“Okay we’re on our way.” Clary said to him. Clary and Izzy made their way to the café neither one of them really sure what is going on. Neither of them really sure that they want to know what was going on because the way Jace sounded to Clary it sounded important. When Izzy and Clary walked through the door Jace made his way to Clary because if he was right it’s possible that the demon could have already attacked her again. Izzy went and sat down next to Alec. 

“Are you okay?” Jace whispered and Clary nodded. Demons didn’t scare Jace but he was afraid of what this demon could do to Clary because of fear and she had a lot of it when it came to Valentine and Sebastian. That was one of the reasons that he loved her because she was brave enough to face the both of them. 

“Yeah I’m fine.” Clary replied. She grabbed his hand because it made it feel like everything was eventually going to be okay. Like someday everything would just be perfect and they wouldn’t feel like something was wrong. It made it feel like everything could just be perfect forever but that’s not how it was. They walked back to the chairs that were surrounded by the tables.

“Izzy did you have a nightmare last night?” Alec asked. Izzy looked at Clary and Clary looked at Jace with shock. They were having that conversation at the apartment but Jace couldn’t of heard it or he would have asked about it at the apartment.

“Yes. How did you know that?” Izzy asked Alec. There was the answer that Jace didn’t want. He knew that could mean that a demon could be coming after them. Jace was surprised that Alec asked because he hadn’t really told Alec but he started putting the pieces together,

“It’s possible that a demon created the 3 of you with nightmares. It wouldn’t have gotten far with me because I have nightmares every night. It didn’t with Simon because he’s not around right now and Magnus would have known how to deal with it because he’s a warlock.” Jace explained. It made more sense to attack the three of them than anyone else that they are associated with except he didn’t know why demons were after them. 

“So, what do we do?” Clary asked. She knew that if Jace was right that this wasn’t the end of her fear. That this wasn’t going to be anything like just having nightmares it was going to get worse before it got better.

“Well we need to get to the institute.” Alec replied. Jace knew he was right so he just nodded. Clary stayed quiet because she wasn’t sure what to say. Izzy couldn’t believe that nightmare wasn’t her guilt it was a fear because that was demon’s most powerful weapon was fear and she fell for it. She was just trapped in her own little world at the moment.

***

When they got to the institute, they all separated. Clary decided to go lay down and try and get some sleep. Jace went to the training room and decided he just do some training since they have been fighting demons quite a bit lately. Alec went to find information on any demons that could be what’s going on. 

Clary stood in a room and Sebastian stood across the room. He stared at her for a moment and moved across the room swiftly. He tried to slash her with his blade. She ducked. And he missed.

“I see that Jace has been teaching you.” He mocked. 

“You’re dead.” She replied. She drew a rune on her hand and placed it over him and light began to burn his skin. He screamed in agony. When she pulled it away, he stood right there seeming like he was unhurt. It was like the nightmare when he was connected to Jace and she couldn’t hurt him because it would also hurt Jace. She was thrashing in the sheets. Jace had heard her screams from the training room. He ran as fast as he could to her. That’s why he had put her so close to the training room. So he knew if she was in trouble. 

“Clary. Wake up.” He said. Her eyes darted open. She was still kind of hazy from the sleep.

“Sebastian. I saw Sebastian.” She said heavily. Jace pulled her body to sitting motion wrapping his arms around her. He combed his hands through her hair. He knew that pain she felt. The demon wasn’t just using her fear but her pain.

“We are going to find this demon.” Jace promised. He pulled away from her. He helped her off the bed. He grabbed her hand and they made their way to where Izzy and Alec were. Izzy was panting once the got to the kitchen. Alec looked like he had been fighting something.  
“What happened?” Jace asked, He was surprised that he didn’t hear them fighting. But then again it could have been after the demon messed with Clary’s sleep. 

“It’s still here in the institute somewhere.” Izzy said. “We have to find it.” She continued. Jace ran out the room. Clary followed him. Alec and Izzy stayed behind this time. Izzy was drawing a iratze on Alec. 

They walked into the training room. Clary saw Sebastian and Valentine sitting there. She had tears falling down her face one by one. Jace watched Clary’s face. He could see the demon now. It was standing in the corner of the room. He took another look at Clary, It needed to end now. And after this they needed to talk. They had to talk about Sebastian and Valentine when this was over. 

Jace took out his seraph blade and Sliced its skin making it scream in agony. It seemed like a weird form. Jace couldn’t see his fear. He knew Clary was behind him and losing her was his worst fear. Jace took the blade and put another stab before it faded back into the void. Valentine and Sebastian disappeared before Clary’s eyes. Clary stood there for a second she felt like she couldn’t move. Like she couldn’t feel anything. 

“We need to talk about Valentine and Sebastian.” Jace said as he made his way towards her, He hugged her. She stood there she started to feel somewhat like herself again.

“I know.” Clary replied. 

Izzy walked into the room interrupting them. Alec followed them. They both looked surprised. Jace had fought off the demon on his own. But really that hadn’t been too much different. Jace had done it before. But hadn’t had to do it in a while. 

“Are you guys okay?” Izzy asked. 

“Yeah we are okay.” Clary said. She pulled away from Jace. She felt bad he had to kill Agramon by himself.


	4. Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains Lemons

Clary walked through the door of the apartment and Jace followed. Clary wasn’t prepared for this conversation. Jace was just trying to protect her. She went to the room right away. Jace followed her. 

“Clary, we need to talk.” He said. And this was the hard part. He loved how stubborn she could be except when it back fired onto him. When she was going through something but she didn’t want to talk to him. It hadn’t happened very often but it did. 

“I know.” She said softly. 

“You’re not dealing with Sebastian dying.” Jace said abruptly. Clary knew that part of that was true. She dealt with demon Sebastian dying. She just wondered what he had been if Valentine never experimented on him who he’d be.

“Sebastian is dead. Sebastian was an evil son of a bitch that hurt everyone that I love.” She said. Jace stared at her for a second. 

“That’s not what I meant.” Jace replied. 

“Then what did you mean?” Clary said as she sat down on the bed. She was visibly upset. Jace walked to her. He put his hands against both of her cheeks. 

“I know that he was your brother and if it wasn’t for your father. You would have had that. But you couldn’t save him. What was done was long before you were born.” Jace said. Clary felt a tear stream down her face. 

“I know that. I’m sorry.” Clary said softly. She let more tears fall down her face. “I’m just scared. He came back once. I don’t know what I’d do if he came back again. And next time what if Valentine follows. Lilith is only in the void. What if she brings them back?” She continued. 

“Then Alec, Izzy, Simon, Magnus, you and me will fight them. Nothing will break the six of us apart.” Jace said with confidence. Clary felt him pull her close into a kiss. It started off slow. Their tongues doing a soft slow dance. Clary pulled back grasping for air. She stood up from the bed and Jace’s hands were on her waist trying to help her balance.

“Are you okay?” Jace asked. She nodded her head. He pulled her body against him. His hands swiftly moved to her shoulder blades. He thought about how strong that she is. How beautiful she was. She is everything that he couldn’t believe he had. She had taken the boy who believed to love was to destroy and made him the man that believed that how much he loved her could conquer anything. 

“I love you,” He said softly. She smiled at him. Through all of her pain and his they always knew how to pick each other up. 

“I love you too.” She said. She was so grateful to have him in her life. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her softly the first time. Then again and the kisses soon grew sloppy and hurried. Like if they let go they could lose the air between them. They were a language of how much they wanted each other and how much they needed each other. 

Jace slowly put his hand underneath her shirt and cupped her shoulder blades. He pulled her shirt up and over her head. They pulled away from each other for a couple seconds. Both of them grasping for air. He laid her down of the bed. He climbed over propping himself over her body. He touched every inch of her body. He kissed every part. She let her hands run up his chest. She felt him moan against her lips. And she did the same. 

Clary pulled his shirt off of him. He kissed down her chest and then unhooked her bra. She couldn’t help but to moan again. He pulled her pants down and continued to kiss down wards. He stood up and unbuckled his pants. She stood up kissing him as he pulled down his pants. He pulled her jeans down her legs. She stepped out of them. He lifted her up off the ground. She wrapped her legs around him. She let her hand roam his blonde hair. They kissed like if they didn’t now it wouldn’t happen. 

He laid her down on the bed again. He inserted her and began to rock his hips against hers thrusting in and out. Both of them moaning. She started meeting his thrusts over and over. Both of them moaning. Both of them getting lost in each other. Lost in there love for each other. Lost in everything that was them. Their skin against each other. And when they both couldn’t help but moan, they both reached ecstasy at the same time. Jace rolled over on the side of her.   
Jace pulled her into his arms. They both settled into the bed pulling the blankets over their naked bodies. Jace kissed her forehead. He tried to make sure she knew just how much he loved her. She soon drifted off to sleep.


End file.
